


"I'll Make You Scream"

by FourWings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (I stg I dont have a problem), BDSM themes, Back on that Georgenap grind, Begging, Biting, Bottom Sapnap, Bratnap returns, Dom George, Gag reflex training-sorta, Hickies, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Phone Sex, Pining, Pretty Boy as a petname, Pretty Boy as an insult too, Sadism, Sub Sapnap, Top George, Yeah there will be a part 3, Yearning, but with fingers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourWings/pseuds/FourWings
Summary: George and Sapnap have been dancing around in discord calls for a while, but after a few forays into sexting and phone sex, George learns something interesting that he can't wait to exploit.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 623
Collections: MCYT





	1. "You are so Damned Quiet."

**Author's Note:**

> The Georgenap Grind continues. I love this ship so much, so I shall fill the tag with these two idiots. Hope you all enjoy this and I'll see you all at the bottom! <3

There was something about George that always brought Sapnap closer, but he never could quite place what it was. He had so many suspicions, guesses even. It might have been the way the older boy had a single dimple, not two, when he grinned ear to ear, white teeth shining proudly while on stream. It might have been in the way his voice that was usually so high and up beat that was sometimes tiring to hear when he was streaming lowered to a soft and low rumble off stream, resting deep within his chest so close to a heart that was both open and closed. It could have been in the way he could tell just how long George was awake by how mused his hair was, when brown hairs were flying in all different directions Sapnap knew he had just woken up but the more pressed it was he knew George likely hadn’t slept in hours and had been combing fingers through his hair and pressing it down. Maybe it was the way bright brown eyes would look at him after streams, calm if a bit tired, but still happy and willing to stay with him in a call after to keep him company. 

Whatever it was, Sapnap could never get enough of the other, and slowly the hours spent on discord started to change, each call lingering just the slightest amount longer, one or both fighting sleep in their chairs just to eke out another moment together before one, usually George, would call it a night and disconnect. 

Things didn’t really change until the first time Sapanp fell asleep on a call, spending several minutes trying to convince George he wasn’t that tired and decided to lie in bed to prove a point. It was both a blessing and curse, as within seconds his eyes started to feel heavy and George could hear the tiredness in his voice, dragging him along with light friendly teasing. “I can hear you’re tired Sap, I knew it.” George had a time advantage on him, talking loudly in glee and clearly just having woken up. Of course he denied it with soft whispered words, living with his family was both great on saving money while being a college student but also not too great since he often had to control his volume to not wake them up. It only took a few more moments before he fell asleep, the next thing he knew was light shining through blinds Sapnap couldn’t have been bothered to close last night. 

He spent several moments wondering what happened only to realize he had fallen asleep on call with George, a boy who had always been a good friend that had more frequently become a pillar of support, a help for any coding issues and questions he had for school, and something more than a friend. Each warm laugh, smile, and off handed joke starting to mean more and more to the raven who couldn’t read past the dark eyes and coy smiles that accompanied teasing to find out if they meant anything more. Still, knowing he had fallen asleep on George made him groan, fumbling around to find a smooth black phone, fingers wrapping around the device and bringing it up to his face with a bleary frown, blinking hard through sleepy haziness to look and see if the call was active. 

Unsurprisingly, it wasn't. 

Black eyes went wide, expression going flat and nose flaring as he slowly read a message George had sent 5 hours ago, only mildly annoyed that if he had fallen asleep on call he at least could have slept longer. 

GeorgeNootFound:  _ I knew you were tired. xD -2:35 am _

GeorgeNootFound: _ You sound cute when you snore atleast. Better than when you talk. Night Sap. -3:00 _

Sapnap had spent several moments blinking at the message as a warm pink color grew up his face and coated his cheeks, a stupid grin crossing his face. The two stand outs were George had stayed in a call with him even after he fell asleep, finding it more endearing than creepy, and that George had called him cute. Something in his heart strained against binds Sapnap had pressed upon it, pushing his fingers to type a response. 

Sapnap:  _ only when i snore? bad friend alert. Most friends say the homies are cute all the time. -8:23 _

Sapnap threw his phone back to the soft bed, pushing up to his elbows and sliding out of bed with a yawn, tired but awake and not interested in going back to sleep for only a few more hours. By the time he had showered and brushed his teeth, taking his time and not expecting George who was infamous for slow responses and lackluster ones at that to respond in any reasonably timely fashion, so it had been nearly 30 minutes before he reached back for his phone, taking slow and measured steps towards his computer chair and sliding in without delay.

As his computer started its process for waking up, the low hum of electricity and fans filling his room, Sapnap swiped his fingers on his phone, noticing a discord notification that wasn't on his home screen from opening the phone. Curious he opened the app, blinking in surprise at the notification came from George of all things.  _ He actually answered back that fast? _ He tried to convince himself that he wasn’t terribly eager to see what on earth George said, only half passing as he slowly scrolled to see it, fingertips lightly resting on the screen as the yellow notification went away, eagerly scanning the words. 

GeorgeNootFound: _ I didnt say only when you were snoring. _ :P  _ -8:30 am _

He paused, blinking in surprise at the phone, the top of his fingers going cold as he drummed his free hand along his knee, reading the simple statement again as nerves began to build in his gut. 

Sapnap:  _ Careful there Gog, might have to give you a good morning kiss at this rate. -9:03 am  _

There were only a few more moments of silence, staring at the small screen in his hands instead of the large computer screen in front of him that had booted, a flush of white light washing over him in the early morning. His breath caught, hating the pool of warmth building in his stomach as  _ GeorgeNootFound is typing… _ flashed across the bottom of the screen, turning the chair slightly as he waited in anticipation. 

GeorgeNootFound: _ ...Is that a promise? ;p -9:05 am _

Without a moment of hesitation Sapnap’s fingers raced across his keyboard, entering in his password and opening discord in seconds before starting up a call with George, the moments of listening to the call ring torturous knowing the older was right there.  _ Is he looking at the call like me? Is he nervous like I am? Or is he making another joke. _ He started to feel stupid the longer the call went unanswered.  _ We make jokes like this so much, I have to be overthinking this. _

“Hey Sap.” George greeted, Sapnap’s mouth going dry at the familiar low rumble and smile he could hear in the voice. 

“Hey George.” He said in a lax tone, even as the lines of his face were pressed and tense, depositing his forehead in the space between his thumb and index fingers, breathing out deeply as his eyes closed, embarrassed beyond words or reproach. 

“Are you here to give me a good morning kiss?” The brunet asked, smirk audible in a voice that was entirely too soft to be a joke, Sapnap’s heart thrumming in response while a choked noise came from his throat. George laughed at his expense, black eyes opening to stare at his screen, only their chat log there to stare and mock him, causing doubt in his mind with the tone George had the audacity to use. 

“George!” He tried to say, only distantly wondering when he was able to reach his voice up that high to sound similar to Dream. The soft giggles on the other side of the mic forcing pink to dust further across his skin, it lazily reaching towards his ears and pink as swells of warmth grew, swallowing hard and pulling his face from where he had buried it in his hands. “You can’t just-”

There was a pause, the giggles falling away and the air falling silent, Sapnap’s heart beating inside his chest hard and loud enough for him to hear each frantic beat. A clamminess coated his hands, flexing them restlessly while midnight eyes once again peered into a screen, the chat log simply watching him before George, mercifully, spoke again. 

“You’re the one who offered a kiss Sap.” He really was certain his own cheeks couldn’t be redder, yet here they were, growing impossibly warm and nearly painful as they grew in intensity near the corners of his mouth under his molars. It hurt, but made him smile throughout it, laughing breathily as the warmth pressure continued to seep into his skin. “You shouldn’t offer things you don't  _ actually _ plan on giving.” At that the silence continued, shivering in his own chair, flames of desire and fear strong before he finally gave in. 

“Who said I didn’t?” He said, George’s scoff was fond and amused. 

“Right now, you told me I can't just say that.” The British boy offered casually, something just barely unreadable in his tone. Was it from Sapnap taking him seriously in the first place? Or being dismissive of it now. 

“You can’t.” Sapnap said cautiously, brain spinning as he continued to process and work through his own feelings and guesses, something driving him impossibly forward. He wanted an answer to his suspicions, to feelings that had been growing in him for weeks, months even if he were to be completely honest. “If you say it you have to mean it too, Gog.” 

The heartbeats of silence were maddening, each second a fresh wave of regret washing away in the next for at least getting an answer only to repeat the simple but harsh cycle. If Sapnap listened hard enough he thought he could hear George’s own breathing, ragged and distant as if he had pulled his phone or mic away to muffle the sound, to hide it. A metallic squeak, quiet and short, broke through the headset and George sounded much closer than before. 

“You don’t think I mean it Sap?” He asked, soft and quiet, saying it like it was a whisper or heartfelt confession…  _ wait. _

Sapnap licked his lips quickly, shifting to sit up straighter in his chair. “Do you mean it George?” He asked, the annoyed groan his answer, making his lips twitch upwards in personal chastisement and amusement, running a free hand through messy black hair that was still damp from his shower. 

“You are such an idiot.” George said, fond, fonder than one normally spoke to friends. It  _ felt _ good, clean and light. Weight sloughed off Sapnap as he let out a cheeky giggle of his own, more satisfaction filing his veins at the intake of breath George made, quiet. 

“Yeah, I know.” He said simply, opening his mouth to press something forward, George beating him to it. 

“Wanna be my idiot?”

* * *

It had been several weeks since then, Dream having been told early on when Sapnap and George’s playful ribbing became more than friendly, a small cult of Georgenap somehow growing in that time. He was, annoyingly, unsurprised and smug, something about collecting a bet from Bad. There was something off about the blond’s tone at the time, even now he was still being weird but not enough to mention...

“Sap.” George rasped into the phone, cutting into his thoughts sharply, exhaling slowly and shivering when a breeze filled and passed through the room. 

“Yeah?” He said, voice just as thick and strained, fingertips resting on his bare abdomen, gliding them to his waistband. 

“What were you thinking about?” He asked, curious with an undertone of annoyance under.  _ Crap. _ It wasn't as if Sapnap didn’t know how annoyed George got when he spaced out, let alone during times like this. So he needed to come up with a good excuse. His eyes skimmed across the desk, finding nothing useful, nibbling his bottom lip and sighing into the phone, almost in defeat, desperately hoping his lying ability would get him out of the minor trouble he often found himself in with George. 

‘“You.” He mumbled fondly, putting a somewhat convincing pout on his lips despite the other not being able to see it, trying to get into the act. “Your hands…” 

Oh if he couldn’t practically hear the smirk across the phone, a soft whine of George’s bed below him pulling his attention. “Is that so?” They were thoughtful, careful, and Sapnap couldn't really tell if the other bought his lie or was trying to get Sapnap to give himself up. He fidgeted in his computer chair, wanting to move to his bed but, per George’s rules, knew he needed to wait. “What about my hands babe?” He asked, sounding curious and smug. Sap knew he was found out, but also trapped. Giving himself up at this point would be worse for him than if he kept the charade up.  _ Damn. _

He swallowed, fingertips slowly trailing across the hem of his boxers, touch light enough for him to ignore the pool of arousal pooling in his gut and starting to tent the fabric, but firm enough to keep his thoughts from wandering too far. “How they would feel…” Sapnap started hesitantly, blinking slowly and shifting in his seat again, feeling every muscle on his skin stretch as he did so. Everything with George felt like  _ more _ , Sapnap hated and craved it. 

“How they would feel?” George’s voice had lowered to a dull rumble, only something close to raspy perched on the tip of his tongue that had Sapnap fighting the urge to shiver. “Feel where? Holding your hands?” There was a demanding edge that Sapnap couldn't ignore, practically racing to answer it even as his own pride, petty as it was, twisted in defiance, not wanting to give in so easily. 

“On me.” He said, a half assed answer and they both knew it, a tut coming from George and the bed creaking. Sapnap could practically see the bemused scowl, fond in the eyes but rigid and stern everywhere else as he sat up. 

“Obviously, Sapnap.” This set came out harsher, not mean but just shy of it, patience dwindling after being ignored in favor of day-dreaming while trying to get off. “Where on you?” More silence and George sighed, Sapnap’s stomach boiling in desire to submit. 

“On my wrists.” Sapnap offered, voice quiet but strained with how hard he had to work to modulate his volume, the knowledge his family was sleeping only a room away doing little to dampen his hunger, only enough to be more careful about it. “Holding them…” He felt warmth in his cheeks, not that there was any color from it, just a flush of emotion that was mostly embarrassment at having to say this. It would eventually be beaten by his desire to please George, to hear praises of how good he was, how well he had been, how  _ proud _ George would be fro-

“Sapnap?” George said again, cleaving through his rambling thoughts that, now, had his cheeks pink, a sudden welling of liquid and saliva in his mouth and eyes blinking lazily, hand tucked just under his boxers, patient against heated skin. 

“Sorry.” He apologized before George could even say it, not bothering to hide he was distracted, instead focusing on swallowing the saliva in his mouth and exhaling, the trembling excitement in his limbs a minor annoyance. 

“What are you thinking about then Sap?” There was a pause, not enough time for Sapnap to really come up with an answer. “And  _ do not _ say my hands again.”

So he didn’t. “You.” Was the simple answer, short and breathy, but quiet. They had only done this in a call thrice before, most of it over text, and while George was patient and figured Sapnap was shy, he wanted to hear it louder, shamelessly even. “How good you would be to me.” George’s mouth dried, licking his lips and exhaling shakily, the words driving through his core and sending him reeling. 

Sure, he knew Sapnap liked praise, that was apparent after 2-3 conversations where George had just left the inklings of satisfaction and Sapnap leapt to it like a drowning man who needed air. The raven reveled in it in a way George had not ever considered arousing, but to a degree that seemed infectious as even George found himself getting into it from how big a kick Sapnap got from the simple and sweet words. Which also meant… 

“You think I would be nice and say you were good after zoning out on me twice Sapnap?” He asked, letting a hard edge fall into his tone, hearing the others breath hitch on the other end. With Sapnap and him, praise and degradation seemed to go hand in hand, praise a good reward but degradation, making the younger almost feel shame in misbehaving, made him work harder to be good. George couldn’t get enough of teasing Sapnap, dancing along to find the edge of Sapnap’s limit on it and he could go pretty far, but tonight wasn’t one of those nights. He didn’t have the patience for going to the edge and pulling Sap back tonight. “Well?”

“I’m sorry George, I was-”

His lip curled, all in good fun even if the younger couldn’t see him. How could he be so  _ desperate _ already? He hadn’t even touched himself, they had hardly gotten started.  _ I would kill to actually know what he’s been thinking of. _ “You weren’t paying attention, or listening. Do you even want to cum tonight?” George asked, cold and detached, the whine on the other end showing its efficacy. “Was that supposed to be an answer?” God he was so fucking hard, the whines and needy sounds Sapnap was making from  _ nothing _ but his words was giving him a hell of a power trip that he just found intoxicating. 

“George.” Sapnap pleaded, fingernails digging into the soft skin of his abdomen, shivering at the sensation and exhaling with trembling fingers and a thin haze over his mind. “I do, I’m sorry. I’ll be good please let me cum tonight.” He ran the words out, hushed but hurried from plump lips and his fingernails dug in again, hand flexing impatiently. 

A snort on the line made Sapnap’s gut clench deliciously. 

“You haven’t even touched yourself and you’re begging to cum already?” George asked, not opposed but Sapnap had to think he was, otherwise he wouldn’t be good, and where was the fun in that for either of them? “You sound fucking pathetic, you know that?”

“George!” He rasped, only slightly louder, but it wasn’t enough. 

“You are so damned quiet.” George said, tone softening slightly. Even if he wanted the other to be louder, just so he could hear it better, George couldn’t deny how endearing it was to hear the hushed sounds of barely restrained pleasure. “Are you afraid to let me hear how big of a slut you are? How pretty your begging sounds?” 

At that came the most delightful whimper, drawn out and longing, breathy at the end like it was dragged from Sapnap’s throat instead of offered freely. “Can’t be loud.” Sapnap said in response, biting down on his lip nervously as silence floated through the phone. 

“Oh? Can’t, not won’t?” This came out more normal, less strict and demanding, but curious.  _ Space. _

“Can’t.” He repeated, Sapnap’s heart in his throat and beating so loudly it was like a drum, only distantly wondering how it hadn’t woken his family despite that literally being impossible. “I can, uh, explain but can I please go lay down George?” A hum, teasingly thoughtful, rang through before a sigh of defeat, not that defeat ever meant anything on small points like this.

“Of course, you are so good for asking.” The fire flared in Sapnap’s stomach, hot and overbearing in its presence. It took seconds for Sapnap to all but fling himself into bed, the warm duvet welcoming him and helping his muscles that were tense relax a bit. The room was no less colder, but  _ felt _ warmer. “Whenever you’re ready Sap.”

He licked his lips. “Well, the first one is I live with my mother and family still.” He said. George groaned, upset at forgetting that fact for the entirety of their phone calls, his desire wiping all but immediate relief away. He raced to apologize, or offer understanding, but Sapnap drove on before he could get a chance to do so. “But I, uh, also never have had a chance to be as loud as I want, or could be.” This was said more shyly, and it made George wish to be there now, the words sparking something almost dark and sinful with how much he wanted to ravish the younger, practically seeing dark eyes staring up at him, something coy but unsure about them as George picked him apart piece by blissful piece. “So, uh, I might actually be quiet, never had the chance to find out. Always had to be quiet…” 

George’s stomach burned with something he couldn’t figure out. Challenge? Desire? Want? Something darker and more possessive, like he could get his hands on something nobody else had, that Sapnap was unmarked and untouched territory only he could have. He breathed out a low groan, the thought making his gut curl iron hot with possessive desire, storing the thought away for later use, lingering images of bruises,  _ his _ bruises on tanned skin already driving him wild. 

“God I just want to ruin you.” George sounded raspy and torn up, voice gravelly and deep with desire that sent a shiver, dark and foreboding, up Sapnap’s spine, fingers curling into the sheets with a breathy gasp. 

“George.” He breathed out, staring up at the ceiling as a flush of crimson swept across his cheeks, bringing one arm to cover his eyes and breathe through the influx of thoughts that raced across his mind. “You-”

“I mean it.” George said, sounding only slightly more composed than before, even thought his hands were shaking, making slight grasping motions into the bed, imagining tanned flesh that would give easily beneath them, sighs of pleasure following. “I want to ruin you.” He licked his lips, the pause that followed letting him hear the hitched breaths, shallow and unsteady, through the phone. “I would take my time, teasing you. Kissing you until you couldn’t breathe or do more than gasp my name, until you give in to whatever I want instead of being a little brat.”

“Can I?” Sapnap mumbled, voice soft and quiet, fragile even with the amount of strain held in a thin voice. George’s hands flexed again, this time on his own thighs, the feel more solid and realistic to imagine being Sapnap’s. He wanted to pull the younger apart, reduce him to  _ nothing _ and build him back up again, he wanted to make him moan and scream and cry until he was hoarse, none of this whispering that felt more like teasing than satisfaction. He’d feel bitter about not being able to act on it if it weren’t for the soft whine, hardly present, that Sapnap made shortly after, drawing George from his imagination when the other was there. “Please George?”

He was grateful Sapnap couldn’t see him, a fond smile spreading across his face at the politeness. “You wanna touch yourself for me babe?” George asked, tone gentling slightly, a muted whimper traveling through and making George finally relent and wrap fingers around himself, pace starting slow as he stroked from base to tip. “Wanna wrap your pretty fingers around your cock while I talk to you? Tell you how I would fuck you to pieces?”

Sapnap felt like he was spinning, breath coming out in short but heaving pants that he felt to the tips of his toes, each one like electricity in his veins as desire ran rampant, wreaking havoc on his thoughts. “Yes George, please? Can I touch myself?” He heard himself ask, hardly present as he forced back a mantra of ‘please’ back while struggling to keep his voice down. 

There was a pleased click on the line, Sapnap’s hand already skimming down his stomach as it came through. “Go ahead baby, you can touch yourself, but don’t cum okay?” He said gently. “I want you to work for it before I give you what you want.”

“Yes Sir.” Sapnap mumbled, breathing out hard once in a chuff, other hand moving the phone closer to him on the bed and letting out a muffled moan through grit teeth as he finally gave himself a slow stroke, the touch warm and firm, more but not enough.  _ George.  _ “Thank you George.” He said, still no louder than a whisper but clearer than before, a hum on the right side of low showing how pleased the other was by it. 

“You’re welcome pretty boy.” Sapnap shivered viscerally, fingers around his cock flexing away as his hand shook, the hitch in breathing noticed by the older but not addressed. “You are such a brat, but you become so good when you stop thinking just a little bit.” He grit his teeth at that, a huff of dissatisfaction curling at the back of his mouth, tensed and ready to spit back out words that would dig him deeper, a light chuckle making him pause. “So predictable and cute.”

“Fuck you.” He rasped quietly, hand speeding up marginally as he forced his eyes shut, imagining the smirk that George would have in response, something annoyed and half pleased, if only for the fact George had a real reason to make his life harder. 

“See what I mean?” The other’s voice had gotten lower again, smug and dark with desires that were easy to see despite having his eyes closed. “You just brat out because you want to prove something, or act like you’re in control.” Despite the other not being able to see him, Sapnap still resisted the shiver that tried to roll through him as the words draped over him like a warm blanket, smothering him. He would call it intoxicating if he had less shame. “But you don't have any here Sap, I have it and you’re along for the ride.”

His lip curled again, defiance swirling in his mouth as his gut pleaded with him to simply let George guide them like before, knowing how good it felt when he gave in to George’s demands to let the simple words of praise settle into his stomach like comfort food. “I could just leave.” He said breathily, the words flying out without much thought even as a whine crooked into the back of his throat in protest. Silence rang through the call. “I could just get off without you.”

A hum, thoughtful yet somehow intimidating, slowly filtered through the audio of the call. “You could.” He admitted, almost begrudgingly. “You could hang up and get yourself off.” Silence carried for a pregnant pause. “But, we both know why you haven’t, now don’t we Sap?” And like that the smug tone returned, more shameless than before, Sapnap’s palm slowing to a stop around his cock. He didn’t give Sapnap much time to respond, not that he had one anyways, before speaking again. “It's because that wouldn't feel half as good as me telling you how to touch yourself, having you listen to me describe just what I would do to you the  _ moment _ I get my hands on you. You can fight and pretend all you want, but you’re just a desperate little whore who needs somebody to tell you what to do. Otherwise it's just not enough now is it,  _ pretty boy? _ ” The last words were said with a sneer, George’s lip curling ever so slightly as the fire in his belly flared impulsively, wanting him to push further until even Sapnap got lost in his head. God he wanted to just bring the tanned boy to tears, until the only thing he could do was beg and plead for more. George’s hands flexed, a strained exhale just barely picked up by the phone as Sapnap gave a breathy sigh, low in his throat. 

“I hate it when you’re right.” Sapnap mumbled, and George could hear him shifting to turn and suddenly his voice was much closer, as if he had pressed his lips right up to the audio intake of the phone. The younger’s voice was deeper, raspier even, colored with desire and a hint of submission, a smile audible as he continued, sounding like he was whispering right into the brunet’s ear. “It doesn’t feel as good without being told what to do, without  _ you _ telling me what to do.” George could practically see teeth nibbling the raven’s lips, nervous only about the admission but not the truth of it. “It drives me crazy, I want to scream...maybe I would, but sometimes I feel the back of my throat close up like something is blocking it and just make no sound.” The raven shuddered, fingertips digging into his thighs while his hand still slowly moved over himself. “George, please, can I-”

“Fuck Sap.” George breathed out, voice breathy and needy in a way that made Sapnap’s heart ache with yearning that went beyond the heat in his gut, wanting warm hands wrapped around him as he pushed himself closer to cumming. He wanted George there with him, wrapped around him until he lost where he ended and George began, warm hands to pet his hair and hold his cheek and lips for Sapnap to bruise and tease until they both were a mess. His brain felt foggy as Sapnap let out another whine, only incrementally louder but sounding choked in the back of his throat, throttled by habit of being quiet and the uncertainty of being able to express his pleasure more audibly, the sound making George’s hand speed up on the line. “You wanna cum sweetheart?” He asked, the whine he got, quieter than the last and more teasing. 

“Please George, I need to, can I?” Sapnap grit out, the strain of holding back after so little making George feel dizzy with the sudden submission, intoxicated on the power and control Sapnap was handing over so easily. He wasn’t sure he would ever get used to seeing, or hearing, the proud younger boy twist his own pride down until he resorted to begging in that soft and delightful tone, as if each word felt dragged out on glass leaving him littered in cuts that George would kiss better after until they went away. And god he would spend hours pressing Sapnap back together with gentle hands and words. His hands flexed onto his arm, hand speeding up as an emptiness panged in his chest, missing the raven who let out another needy whine at the silence, waiting, even if it was impatiently.  _ So good _ . 

He swallowed hard, closing his eyes as he imagined dark eyes, pitch black and even darker pupils dilated with desire, need, wantonness. “Go ahead, you can speed up baby.” God he was so cheesy, sometimes it was so hard to be mean to the other when every sound and breathy gasp brought George to his knees. He would worship the other just as eagerly as he would rip Sapnap to pieces, maybe one day at the same time.  _ Fuck. _ “God if I were there I would make you scream my name Pretty boy. I’d make sure you’d have a space to be as loud as you want to.” George rambled, thumb rubbing over his tip and making his shiver, imagining a pink tongue swiping over it teasingly. “Then I’d fuck your throat raw, until you had tears in your eyes.”

“George.” Sapnap gasped, hardly louder than a whisper but still floating into George’s ear. “Fuck, you’d make me cry?” He hardly sounded opposed, in fact there was a hint of interest in those words, George shuddering. 

“I’d make you  _ sob _ .” He promised, voice unwavering and firm, Sapnap’s hand stuttering on his cock as the words rushed straight to it. “I’ll fucking ruin you, I’ll break you down until you are crying, and then-”

“George, please can I cum? I’m so close, please George.” George hated and loved hearing Sapnap beg, he wanted to hear it louder, wanted it to be loud and hoarse, attached to a warm and pliant body in front of him that he could press where he wanted, deny as he wanted, oh god did George just  _ want _ _. _

“So needy.” George rasped fondly, eyes shut and cheeks flushed. “Go ahead, cum for me then Sapnap.” He murmured, composure lost as the other made a breathy gasp, the sound like music to his ears. “Think about how I’d fuck you into the mattress, make you cum all over my hand and then keep going just to hear you whine and beg for me to stop, but would I?” Sapnap was so easy, a high pitch, but quiet, squeak filling the silence and it was just enough for George. He let out a loud moan, own pitch raising and tapering into a loud groan as he finally came over his own hand as the needy moan dragged out as wet sounds that were impossible to not know filling the space between. George grinned, brown lashes fluttering as he slowly stopped stroking, pulling his hand away and wiping it off as Sapnap’s end grew quieter as well. It gave George the time to start cleaning up, breath still short at the intensity of his orgasm, images of needy black eyes staring up at him still flashing through his mind.   
  


"George." Sapnap whispered into the phone after several long moments, pulling the brunet’s attention instantly, still panting softly as he unwrapped his shaking hand from his spent cock, thumbing his own cum between his fingers idly while dragging a clean arm over his eyes. "I love you."

He heard a pleased laugh through the phone, own lips turning upwards at the sound. "I love you too." George's voice, softer and gentler than before, floated through, filling his body with warmth that coiled through him and spread to his toes, feeling completely at home despite the boy being so far away, an ache he was trying to ignore.

They spent several heartbeats breathing on the phone, slowing down and almost matching up. The near silence was comfortable, familiar in a way that was already almost lulling the raven to sleep. He lazily brought his dirty hand up to his lips, slow and languid laps across the calloused skin of his hand soothing while salty tasting fluid coated his tongue.

"I meant it, you know." George added on suddenly, the silence breaking with curiosity and making Sapnap open an eye beneath his arm, not moving much since they weren't on video call.

"Meant what?" He asked, still taking care to keep his voice low, almost afraid that speaking too loud would draw his family's attention so late and he was so comfortable.

Another heartbeat passed, the next time George spoke was lower, huskier almost, said proudly with his whole chest. "That I’d give you a space to find out if you are loud or not," Sapnap's body started to tingle, enough to make him grin into his arm. "And then I'll make you scream my name." Sapnap shuddered, smarmy tone breaking back into his previously subdued tone.

"You promise?"

George snorted fondly, the knots in Sapnap’s chest both loosening in relief but tightening in longing. "Obviously."

So he grinned into the dark room, for the moment able to pretend the other was there with him. “Just let me know when, I’ll come visit you.” He said shamelessly, the first time he’d truly offered that didn't sound like a joke. 

“Whenever you want, Sap.” The smile was audible and Sapnap sighed. 

“Soon.” Another pause. “How about 2 weeks?”

George barked a laugh, tired as he curled back up into bed, cleaned up to a satisfactory point now. His hands cradled the phone gently, like it was something precious, or as if he held it close enough, warmly enough, he could pretend it was the ravens face. He could pretend his thumbs running over stubbled and plump cheeks, that his fingertips would rest on warm skin on the boys neck. God George wanted him now, to hold him and press kisses that would finally hold meaning. “I can't wait.” He said earnestly. 

“Me either.”


	2. Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Airport, a cuddle Session, and George finally gets his hands on Sapnap. Its going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, remember when this story had 2 chapters? Neither do it, its three. When part three will come out, I couldn't say, but it def will. Anyways, enjoy the story, Thanks for your patience and I'll see you all at the bottom!

“Remember to-”

“I know, George.” Sapnap groaned into the phone, falling back onto his bed dramatically, arm already moving to cover his eyes as his knees crooked around the corner of the bed. “I already packed jeans, and extra hoodies because it’s  _ cold _ , I know.” He repeated for what had to have been the 100th time that week, a familiar huff filling his ears at his response. 

“I’m just trying to make sure you won’t have to buy clothes while you’re here, idiot.” George retorted, a smile audible in his voice. Sapnap grinned, quickly becoming more of a smirk as words leapt to his mouth.

“That’s fine babe, but let’s be real here.” He let his voice slowly get lower and lower as he spoke, one dark eye peeking out from behind his elbow to look up at the ceiling, warmth that was always too intoxicating and familiar swelling in his fingertips, love and affection wrapped up with his teasing. “We’re going to be spending most the trip without our clothes on anyways.” He almost felt silly staring upwards with a smirk, teeth just showing as his smile was flashed at the unfeeling and inanimate ceiling, but the startled noise he heard through the phone was satisfying enough to assuage any self imposed embarrassment. 

It was another heartbeat before giggles, high and amused filled his ears like music, causing him to follow the joyful sounds as George stopped to speak. “You can’t just say things like that.” He chastised lightly, a soft deflating sound barely audible in the background as the brunet lied back in his own bed. “Even if it’s true, saying it is just so…” He trailed off, tone taking on a slightly deeper, more reserved tone that Sapnap could identify anywhere, as it inspired a warmth, more intense and heated than the ones filling his cheeks and fingertips, finding its home in his gut, low and ready to boil.

Except that he had a flight to catch in 6 hours, and the last thing he wanted was to be hard during his flight, or sleep through it after what would be a mind blowing orgasm. 

“George.” He whined, mildly perturbed by how low in his throat the sound was, a subtle shift of fabric on the Brit’s side making him swallow.  _ Mixed messages, crossed wires. _ “George.” He tried again, this time something more sensible and less erotic coming from his lips even as George sighed in response. If Sapnap tried hard enough he could imagine what the brunet was doing, fingers moving from the bridge of his nose where he held it pinched up to his hair, fluffing it up with a fond smile, fingertips trembling the slightest bit in nervousness, not unlike his own hands and feet that kicked aimlessly into the air as restlessness filled his veins. “I can’t let you rile me up right now, you know that right?” Sapnap was mildly impressed how mature he sounded, less bratty than he even thought he could be. 

“Yeah, I know, Sap.” George answered easily, the warmth of the call slightly cooling off as they both broke into silence, not tense but uncertain, willed with nerves. 

“You’re nervous too, aren’t you?” Sapnap wanted to ask, wanted to confirm he wasn’t the only one stressing out about meeting up. They had been friends for years, but never met before, and meeting together without Dream, who almost felt like a part of them even without the relationship, the one who brought them to meet in the first place, almost felt wrong. Even if that wasn’t the point of  _ this _ visit, it still made Sapnap’s stomach bubble knowing he was going to finally meet George, hold the pale and slightly shorter boy in his arms, get to kiss him like he’d wanted to for so long he had actually forgotten when it had started. That he was finally going to be in the brunet’s grasp, right there to be pulled apart and pressed back together just like they both wanted, made to scream and cry and beg like he truly never had before. It made him want to yell in joy, in excitement, but at the same time he wanted to throw up until all the nervous energy worked its way out of him. His throat started closing up, almost like he was gagging, even as warmth rushed through his abdomen at how far his thoughts had strayed. 

“Sapnap?” George’s voice broke through the silence, black eyes blinking docilely into the ceiling that he desperately wished were brown pools that so happened to be attached to fair cheeks and plump lips.  _ I’m so whipped. _

“Yeah?” He asked, voice thick and gruff. Another heavy pause filled the air, Sapnap sighing and forcing himself to relax, muscles tight in a way that had him nearly seizing. “What’s up, George?”

There was a somewhat relieved sigh, soothing his nerves. “You should get some rest, I doubt you’ll be able to sleep on the plane ride.” George finally said, tenor soft and gentle, encouraging but not demanding. 

Sapnap sighed, moving the hand away from his eyes and forcing himself back into a sitting position. “Yeah, you’re right.” The words were reluctant; they always were when it came to spending time away from the other. They were seemingly always together, between recordings, streams, often just silently working and editing while in the same voice channel, or turning it into a sleep call when one started to even hint at being tired. It felt preposterous to be so disappointed for leaving a call when they were going to see each other in person after a long flight, but the thought still made him feel put out. “Can we sleep call?” He asked instead, voice hopeful and mood raising at the fond laugh it earned him. 

“Sorry Sap, you should get some sleep.” He offered gently, his smile growing in warmth and size at the put out sigh the younger made. “And if I stay in the call, you won’t.” 

Well, he couldn’t exactly argue against that. “...Fine.” Wow, he sure was lucky George liked brats for how petulant that sounded. “I’ll get some sleep…” His eyes met the bronze doorknob, tinged a light orange as the sun began to set behind him, room a brilliant collage of light yellows and oranges, some so dark they were nearly red against cream plastered walls. “But when I get there, I want food and…” He cut himself off, cheeks turning an embarrassed pink as his hand reached towards the nape of his neck, threading to black locks that were slightly messy. 

“And what?”  _ I hate him. _ Sapnap promptly decided as the older decided  _ that _ was when he decided to use, what the younger had promptly named, his ‘dom voice’, and on that cut off sentence of all things. His cheeks burned, warmth slinking down to his chest and ears. “C’mon Sapnap.” George continued, smirk evident with each word that dripped like poisoned honey, sweet and inviting before it killed you, worming their way into tired ears as Sapnap groaned in minor frustration. 

“Fuck off George.” He spat out with no heat, fingers curling into his hair hard, not enough, not like how George would do it, but enough to pull his thoughts back, make him sensible and rational again. How the other could get him so worked out and out of sorts with so little made his head spin, worried that maybe the brunet had too much power over him, but it wasn’t as if he didn’t want it, as if he didn’t give it away freely to George to abuse. 

“Pretty boy.” His lips curled up in a sneer even as an undignified whimper curled from his chest, half choked back. “Tell me.”

“I seriously fucking hate your guts.” The words held no animosity, only the sweet tone that came just before delectable submission. Thus, George made no sound, offered no words, letting the quiet work over the last of the raven’s nerves, stripping him down just enough to be honest. The dam took little to spill over, how could it with his own desire raging so high, nerves to frayed at the ends that he needed George to balm them with authority, with praise, with his firm hands that would press Sapnap into the shape he should have always been. “And when I get there I want you to hold me…” His voice trailed off, blinking heavily at the wall and shutting his eyes with a hiss. “Kiss me, take care of me.” He swallowed thickly, a single word clawing its way up his throat ruthlessly, digging into his tongue and forcing it to action. “Please.” 

George’s hand in his own hair tightened reflexively as a harsh breath was punched out by the words, simple and sweet yet having such a powerful impact, the please more telling than anything else. He wanted to laugh, not at Sapnap but himself for being so terribly whipped and in love with the raven. He would do anything within his power to make Sapnap happy, and then more if it would mean he could keep the other with him forever. Fingertips trailed down to his cheek and collarbone, resting over his heart where it thrummed hard beneath a rib cage that was the only thing holding it together. “Sapnap.” George said gently, fondly. His tongue felt thick in his mouth, full of words and emotions he lacked the finesse to say, the time to say, making the pause longer but warm. “You don’t even have to ask.” The nervous chuckle he got in return made his heart swell, hating that he still had several hours before he could do everything Sapnap had just asked him, wanting it now. 

“Good night, George.” The raven said, louder than before. 

He exhaled, slow and steady. “Good night Sapnap… I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

_ For fucks sakes. _ Sapnap thought in irritation, hands at his sides flexing as he waited in an impossibly long line to reclaim his own baggage where nobody seemed to be in any sort of hurry, taking more time that ought to have been  _ legal _ to get their baggage. Didn’t they have somewhere to be? Didn’t they know  _ he _ had somewhere to be, somebody to see, that  _ George _ was waiting for him? They couldn’t have, but it still made his blood burn hot and knuckles crack with impatience, eyes locked on his belongings as he got closer. Sure enough, he reached out to grab the bags with hasty hands, knocking some lady’s hand out the way as she reached for her own that was under his, not bothering with an apology and spinning away from the claims. 

Dark eyes scanned the busy airport, looking for a familiar swoop of brown hair, flashes of pale skin and brown eyes that looked like they could swallow him whole. It took no time at all to find George, who was leaning against a wall and looking for him as well. As fun as it would have been to wait for George to find him, to let their eyes meet and make their way together as if they were in some cheesy rom-com movie, it was easier and, above all else,  _ quicker _ to make his way over to the brunet, not bothering to hide his gaze as he pushed around and past people, making no real effort to be thoughtful to stay out of their way. 

The sounds of the airport around him seemed to melt away, the noise disjointed and disconnected as he finally got close enough to call out the other’s name and have him actually hear Sapnap. A few more steps brought him into reaching distance, tanned hand reaching for a pale wrist, the flinch he got amusing and forcing a smug grin to his lips as heated and alarmed brown eyes finally rested on him, body fully turning around before they flashed in recognition, the fire dying and turning warm like dying ember. 

“Hey GeorgeWasFound.” He said with a smug grin, head tilting to the side ever so slightly as the mentioned boy groaned loudly, shifting fully to thread fingers into the younger’s empty hand, breath catching.  _ This is really happening, he’s really here. _ “How was the wait?” He asked, voice softer as the brunet, only slightly shorter but seeming taller with how he carried himself, with how he made Sapnap feel shorter, smaller. 

Pink lips curled into a fond smile, stepping closer as nerves built in Sapnap’s stomach. “Bearable, now that you’re here.” The brunet answered, pulling his hand away from Sapnap’s that held him still, reaching up to cup a stubbled cheek, thumbing across rapidly pinkening skin. “How was the flight?” As always, George was the epitome of patience, finding it in him to ask about Sapnap’s day despite the want that was palpable in how possessive and heavy his hold was, to check on him and talk about things before taking what he wanted.

“Does it really matter?” Sapnap asked with a cheeky smile before bringing their lips together, leaning into the warmth that was George. The hand on his cheek pulled him closer, tipping his face and seeming to draw himself up, so he could tip the raven’s head up, even if it were just slightly. Sapnap leaned into it, dark colored eyes fluttering closed as he finally could enjoy the fact that the skin his lips were pressed against were no longer the back of his hand but soft, moving back tenderly, eagerly, attached to George. The hand that was on his cheek was warm,  _ tangible, _ and the hand that rose to rest on his sides, respectfully high but fingertips still digging in possessively enough to make him shiver in want. It was real,  _ this _ was real. 

He pulled away with a gasp, despite the kiss being shallow and tender, hands dropping his bags to loop his thumbs through George’s belt loops, pulling him closer until their chests met, noses touching as he let out a breathy giggly into George’s flushed and surprised face. “You’re actually here.” Sapnap said, grin wide as he took a deep breath, shivering at their closeness. 

“Yeah, I’m actually here.” He said with a fond grin, thumbing over the curve of Sapnap’s cheek again, tipping his face slightly to press their lips together again, chaste and sweet before pulling away. “Although I’ve always been here, you’re the one who flew in, Sap.” 

With that, Sapnap laughed, thumbs letting go of the older’s loops and stepping back to grab his bags, only slinging one over his shoulder before George grabbed the other, already making his way to the exit, throwing a casual look over his shoulder at Sapnap who immediately padded after. “So how are we getting to yours?” He asked curiously, falling into step seamlessly with the older. “I know you don’t drive.”

George offered him a sly grin, opening the glass door after nodding at an airport worker casually. “Oh, I figured we would walk.” Sapnap stared at the older, blinking at the serious expression before snorting. 

“Sure, I believe you.” At that George finally cracked a grin, taking a sharp left toward the taxi area.  _ What the hell? They still have taxis here? _ He thought to himself, following the shorter until he got to a single black car with a simple sign stating its purpose. “Why are they black?” He asked, George snorting at the question as he took the raven’s bag off him and threw both pieces of luggage into the back of the car. 

“What color are they in America?” George asked, stepping into the car’s back seat and rattling his address off to the driver who, once they buckled in, took off. 

“Yellow.”

George’s nose curled with a playful look, hand reaching out to pull the taller’s warm hand into his, curling their fingers together. “That’s awful.”

Sapnap laughed hard at that, leaning onto his shoulder. “Yeah, that's the point. Makes them easier to find when you’re at an airport or street.” The nervous energy in his stomach faded away briefly as he waited for the older to continue the conversation, getting lost in the soft warmth that filled him on the ride to George’s home.

* * *

“George.” He mumbled softly against the pale boy’s skin, curling himself underneath the brunet’s chin as a pair of warm arms worked around his shoulders, warm crossing his back and palms open on his shoulder blades.  _ This feels like home. _

“Hmmm?” The other gave a non-committal hum, half asleep but still shifting to tuck the raven under his chin, hands tugging forward greedily until their chests were flush together and legs twined, warmth flooding every pore of his body. If Sapnap stayed still enough, focused through the tired fog that clouded his mind, he could feel each soft exhale against his hair, warm and familiar, something he had only heard on their sleep calls that only felt more magical in person. His fingertips found their way to George's back, shifting underneath a loose and worn shirt to meet warm skin that he wanted to pull closer.

“I love you.” He murmured fondly into the other chest, inhaling with a soft smile, digging his own fingertips into the small of George’s back, plucking him forward until even a piece of paper couldn’t fit between, a relieved sigh falling from his lips. 

Lips pressed to the crown of his hair, sending Sapnap shivering despite the warm blankets and touch of his boyfriend. “Love you too, pretty boy.” 

* * *

“Sapnap.” George muttered into the crook of his neck, breath hot and pressing. “You still good baby?”

He reached for the older, catching a snatch of cloth between his fingertips, pinkies dipping under the fabric to flash across soft skin, meeting dark brown eyes that, while waiting, were full of heat that threatened to burn him alive. “Yeah.” Sapnap whispered, leaning up to steal a kiss, lips soft before being bitten by hard teeth, drawing a sharp keen from his chest as they worked the sensitive skin over and between them, hands now fisting the older boy’s shirt as he hissed. “George.” He moaned as hands curled around his waist, grip bruising on his skin that was held between, head tilting back to get relief before being caught by needy and hard lips again, unrelenting as a tongue pushed into his mouth. He gasped, pulling the others shirt up even as George’s tongue pressed to the back of his throat, filling all his senses as the hands holding him beneath the other just squeezed. “Fuck.” He gasped rolling his eyes back when George pulled away, giving a satisfying smirk. 

“As wonderful as you sound…” George trailed off, hands losing their tight grip to pull both his and Sapnap’s shirt off before returning back down. “I want to hear you be louder.” Teeth grazed along the shell of Sapnap’s ear, a light gasping choke filling his lungs as the lobe of his ear was sucked softly into a warm mouth, the same teeth nibbling gently while warmth spread up his cheek and neck, squirming minutely with heady strained sounds. George brought one hand back to the raven’s hair, tangling in and pulling enough to force the boy’s head back, his other hand taking its time, drawing soft shapes into the newly exposed skin that was underneath Sapnap’s recently discarded shirt. 

“Fuck, George.” Sapnap said with a breathy moan, the sound still buried half in his chest, only barely sliding past his teeth that grit together from habit to muffle his volume, lips stiff as he exhaled harshly again, dark eyes fluttering to a close as the lips around his ear lobe let go with a lewd pop that sent shivers down his spine, settling under the warmth of the splayed hand on his abdomen. “Please-”

George snickered in his ear, blowing on the wet spot and sending Sapnap’s hands scrambling for purchase on a smooth and unmarked back, the blunt part of his fingertips digging in desperately. “That’s not louder, darling.” He murmured in false chastisement, smile audible in his tone while soft lips kissed up his jaw line, slowly but surely making their way towards his own mouth. “I know you can do it, can’t you?” The warm words washed over the flushed and heated skin of his neck that was straining with every breath, eyes rolling back with a groan, hardly louder than anything before. 

“George, I-” He tried to offer some sort of apology, or was it more begging? Sapnap could hardly tell what was up or down anymore, being so lost in George, in all the warm touches and kisses that swept across his body skillfully. From the fingers in his hair, still holding his head back, with the tips rubbing soothing small circles into his scalp, to the hand on his abdomen that was tracing its way across from each side of his waist, firm enough to keep him from moving too much but light enough to make his skin raise in goose bumps, George was all he could see, feel, touch,  _ everything _ he could process. Before he could so much as even try to finish his sentence warm lips brought themselves down on his own, hard and demanding as teeth impatiently nipped at his slow to react lips, eliciting a lewd, but still too quiet, gasp. 

George slotted a knee between the younger’s legs, letting the older draw himself up further, crowding Sapnap onto the bed with his thin frame, teeth clacking together almost painfully at the position change. His tongue slipped into the younger’s mouth without finesse, pressing right back to the base of the Sapnap’s throat while letting his hand on the boy’s stomach raise until only the tips of his fingers remained, dragging what little nails he had across sensitive skin with enough pressure to send the younger writhing and keening into his mouth. George groaned in response, drawing his hand out of the raven’s hair and quickly bringing both hands to Sapnap’s hips, pulling him down until his clothed cock ran into his knee, the following moan, louder than any before and more intoxicating that the older could have anticipated, sent a possessive grown rumbling through his chest. 

“Fuck Sapnap.” George said with an air of breathlessness, their foreheads meeting while their breaths mingles in the sparse space between them, brown eyes hot and focused while onyx eyes stared up in wonder and need, hands that rested on pale skin digging in harder, trying to beckon the older forward for another motion,  _ more. _ The older offered a toothy smirk, sliding his thigh away as Sapnap whined in protest, the hands digging in harder while the younger propped himself up on his elbows, taking advantage at the lack of pale arms holding him up to steal another kiss, lips meeting chastely while George pulled back further. 

George pressed both hands into Sapnap’s shoulders, pushing him firmly onto downy pillows and nearly laughing at the offended expression he got in return, entirely too amused by the younger who was still trying to get enough slack to grind on his thigh. “Don’t tease me, George.” He nearly whined, somehow already sounding raspy, dark eyes glinting in need. 

“Oh?” George asked with mocking curiosity, pulling away enough to miss the warmth Sapnap’s body seemed to radiate, too inviting for him to deny most of the time. “I’m sorry Bratnap, I didn’t realize you were calling the shots tonight.” The offended expression immediately turned indignant, the younger drawing in a sharp breath to reply. 

“What do you mean? I haven’t bratted, and I-” The smirk on the brunet’s face was enough to make him pause, letting his hands drop lower on the boys back and shifting back into the bed, no longer fighting against the hands that held him in place. 

“You what?” George encouraged, something in his eyes making Sapnap swallow, depth and hunger and raw desire making his stomach clech and cock twitch at the promises that lingered. 

“I wasn’t trying to call the shots…” Sapnap offered, sounding more level and a playful tone filling his voice. At the unimpressed glare, no heat beyond the one that made his stomach continue to burn and roll in all the right ways, had him bat his eyelashes playfully, smile turning smug as he looked just past the brunet’s shoulder before offering an explanation that he was clearly waiting. “I just wanted you to hurry up…”

“Who calls the shots here baby?” George inquired, thumbs swiping across the edges of his collarbones, a low hum building in the younger’s chest, lashes closing briefly at the heavy pressure that demanded his attention. “Me or you?” In the brief moment his eyes closed, preparing to draw in a shaky but desperately needed breath, lips were near his ear, warm air breezing through his hair. His thoughts were struck away in an instant, breath catching in his chest as a smirk grew against his neck, waiting for him to collect his scattered thoughts like a game of jacks. 

Sapnap’s tongue flitted out between plump pink lips, wetting them as he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, shuddering with the soft kiss that pressed to his neck in impatience. “Fuck, you do.” He finally answered, blushing at the satisfied hum he got in response. 

“That’s right, pretty boy, it’s me.” The words were whispered across his neck, Sapnap’s fingers digging in hard on pale skin that rested beneath them, drinking in the hiss with pleasure. “That means I can go as fast or slow as I want.” George’s tongue licked a neat strip up the side of his neck, lips pressing chastely to the sensitive spot just below his ear, Sapnap keening at the sensation and hips shifting up into the open air eagerly, but uselessly. “And you are just going to have to deal with it.” Sapnap’s stomach dropped to his feet at the brief chuckle that lasted but half a second against his neck, eyes shutting in desire while his hands already lost their grip on the older’s back, simply falling into the bed on either side of his hips. “So be a good boy and scream for me.” 

A sharp and loud cry, not nearly a scream but close and pleasing enough to make George’s cock  _ throb _ in his boxers, fell from the ravens lips as the older boy dug his teeth in hard on tender skin, unflinching as the boy writhed below him. “George!” Sapnap cried once he could draw a heaving and painful breath in, throat full of agonized pleasure, nerves both on fire and cold as ice while teeth held firm in his neck, sucking hard and only intensifying the overwhelming amount of sensations in that area. His fingers dug harshly into the bed sheets, hands on his waist holding him mostly still as his chest continued to heave and hips wriggled in their desire for friction on his cock that leaked against the front of his boxers. Black eyes shut tightly, sharp pants and squeaks falling from his lips as George continued to suck a deep mark into his neck, something Sapnap hoped wouldn’t fade away for days, maybe even a week, long enough for him to carry it back home like a treasure or souvenir of his first time with George. It wasn’t traditional, nor was it kind or sweet, but it was perfect for Sapnap who wanted to be claimed, to be taken care of. 

Dark eyes fluttered hazily, unfocused as George finally pulled his teeth away from his flesh, a dull ache instantly filling the area in the absence of sharp pain, moaning lowly as George licked a hard stripe over the tender flesh, smugness in every action while he pulled away enough to stare at the younger. “Closer.” He said with an air of smugness that made Sapnap sneer weakly, forcing his eyes to refocus on the cheeky grin that promised infinite amounts of pleasure and pain, fingertips gliding higher on his waist until they rested below his rib cage, squeezing just enough to make his next breath shallow. “But not quite a scream there, darling.” Without wasting another moment, George brought the younger down, grinding his cock on his knee while dipping his head back down to sink his teeth onto the boy’s chest, resting just below Sapnap’s collarbone. 

“Fuck!” Sapnap shrieked, hands flailing in reaction, vision spinning at the raw pain even while he throbbed in lust and need, moaning loudly as George continued to gently grind his knee against him, dampness slowly blotting the front of his boxers with each small motion that pulled him far enough out of the pain before slotting him back into delicious agony. Each breath hurt and then was soothed by the relieving pressure that slowly pressed against his dick. “George, please.” He mumbled thoughtlessly, hardly feeling the pleased smirk against his tender skin, the brunet pulling off quicker this time, kissing the bite mark tenderly, as if he were treating a wound somebody other than him had inflicted. 

“Please what?” He asked teasingly, dark brown eyes peering with delight into unfocused midnight orbs, delighted and surprised by how far along the younger was. “What do you want, pretty boy?” He inquired further, kissing a neat row up his chest and stubbled chin, pressing a heavy one and gentle nibble to the younger’s Adam’s apple, smirking at the full body shudder he got. “Did you want something?”

Sapnap swallowed hard past the thick tongue in his mouth, refusing to drool with all the saliva that had built in his mouth. “More, please George.” He whined desperately, the answer he didn’t want clearly written across a coy and cruel face, thumbs swiping across his heated skin mockingly sympathetic. 

“Not yet, not until you scream for me.” The words were said sweetly, cloying like honey, Sapnap giving a hard whine in response as fingers brushed across his skin, hot like iron and practically burning him as desire swelled in his veins. “You’re so close baby, so close, you want to be good for me, don’t you?” The words alone sent Sapnap’s eyes rolling, cheeking no longer getting any darker despite the intense heat that bubbled beneath them, embarrassed but terribly eager to nod, a soft groan of agreement bubbling in his chest. “Of course you do.” George cooed just as kindly, the smirk he wore a deadly mix of sweet and hard, as if he were trying to convince a child to take some medicine they didn’t want, encouraging in all the right ways. “Such a sweet boy, always trying to be so good.” 

“George.” He panted out, a hard glint in the older’s eyes making his words stop in his mouth. 

“Now go ahead baby, be good for me and scream my name.” George’s eyes were dark and magnetizing, drawing him in so far he wondered if he could ever find his way back out. “Scream it until you go hoarse and blue in the face, and maybe then I’ll fuck you.” Sapnap could have died at the warm smile, unsuspecting yet still sending him into shivers, body tensing as George’s face slowly made its way back to his, their lips meeting sweetly. A tongue lapped at his lips, begging entrance that was given eagerly, one hand on his waist pressing until he was gasping for air, needy and frantic while George smirked against him, drinking in each whine and gasp with a possessive hunger that had Sapnap curling his toes. He let out a sharp cry, punched out and surprised, as a hand thumbed along the hem of his boxed, teasingly light before slowly shimmying it down until his cock, hard and leaking, sprung free from the fabric. The smirk on his lips only grew, George precariously resting his weight on one knee as he lifted the one near the younger’s cock up and pinned the fabric to the bed, intending to discard it the next time his hands were free. 

Sapnap let out another whimper against the older’s lips, teeth nipping back at the teasing, drawing a hiss from George who responded with a savage nip, Sapnap instantly submitting once again as the older pulled off his mouth, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. A thought struck George and he hummed coyly, bringing his hand to the younger’s mouth, expression demanding. “C’mon pretty boy, lick my hand and I’ll start stroking you a bit.” George could have laughed at how quickly and eagerly the younger moved to follow his direction, fondness blooming and spreading warmth through him. “There you go, so good for me Sapnap.” He said gently, half tempted to run his free hand through dark locks, only holding back knowing that the younger would instantly try to roll his hips down for more pleasure.  _ Cute little brat, but at least he can figure out when to be good. _

Dark eyes stared pleadingly at the brunet, body tense with arousal and restraint, forcing his own body to listen and not try to roll in the other’s hand, wanting to be good, to be good for  _ George _ , wanting more. A warm, if wet and demeaning, pat to his cheek made him nearly melt, George leaning back down to his neck as the boy’s hand started to slowly trail its way down to his cock, eagerness making him forget what the older had asked, leaving him unprepared for teeth that sunk into his collarbone, curling around bone with a surprising amount of intensity that made Sapnap’s eyes water. As a loud scream, one that seemed to rip at the tender flesh in his throat, echoed throughout the room while he threw his head back, body tensing even as a warm and wet hand wrapped itself firmly around his cock. “Fuck, George,  _ George _ .” He shouted, water pooling in his eyes and rolling his hips on while his skin writhed in the confusing mixture of pain and pleasure that rolled through him relentlessly, white sparks flashing behind closed eyes. “Fuck, ow, George, fuck, please, George,  _ please.” _ He babbled as teeth only sunk in harder, nearly screaming again as the older smirked and began sucking another dark mark into his skin, nerves on fire and hands painfully dug into sheets until tanned knuckles turned white. “ _ Please. _ ” The hand on his cock sped up, thumbing over his slit and sending him reeling, breath shallow and fast as his palms flexed, knuckles whiting again and fingers protested in minor protest. 

Finally the older pulled away with a lewd pop and tender kiss to the area that had to be unruly shades of purple, distantly wondering how many more marks like that he would have before the night was over, those same lips meeting his for a chaste kiss that stole what little oxygen he had left. “Good boy, so good for me Sapnap.” George praised, the warmth soothing his quickly fraying nerves, dark eyes blinking and fighting to refocus on his surroundings, a futile attempt as the hand only moved faster, lips placing neat kisses with gently grazing teeth along his jawline and ears. “Go ahead baby, cum for me, you have permission.” Sapnap whined, not liking the implications of George letting him cum so soon, before he could even be prepped, but helpless to stop it from happening as George brushed his thumb across his slit and dragged fingernails down his chest hard, red welts left in their wake. A single tear trickled down Sapnap’s face as he shouted, orgasm tearing through him while he bucked into the elder's hand, shuddering and crying the brunet’s name as he came down from the pain tinged pleasure. His chest was still heaving as George continued to kiss along his neck and jawline, only pulling his hand and face away at a distressed whimper from Sapnap, pleasure turning quickly into oversensitivity. 

“Gogy.” He mumbled as fingers pressed at his bottom lip, blinking languidly before pliantly opening his mouth. Sapnap’s lips curled in dissatisfaction at the salty, nearly bitter, taste that filled his mouth, realizing in moments that George expected him to lick his own cum off the others hand. Still, before he could pull his head back to get the taste out his mouth a second hand came up to cup his jaw, fingers deftly unfurling to the crux of his jaw to hold him both still but also keep him from closing his mouth. Watering black eyes blinked dizzily up into surprisingly warm brown eyes that seemed off on a face that did a good impression of unsympathetic and lips that screamed with coy, if sadistic, delight. 

“Be a good boy and clean up the mess you made.” George said without an ounce of leeway in his voice, pressing his fingers slowly down on the younger boy’s still tongue, pausing at the slight gag and simply waiting for it to pass. “C’mon Sapnap, your gag reflex can’t possibly be that bad.” George teased, quirking an eyebrow as an indignant look returned to midnight eyes and cheeks that were already flushed somehow turned a warmer color underneath tanned skin. “Seriously?” He taunted, voice raising as he leaned more onto his elbows and forearms, feeling the warmth radiating from Sapnap below him even as he dared to press his fingers into the other’s mouth, pausing once again at bulging cheeks and tense muscles. “Oh sweet boy.” He cooed, Sapnap’s spent cock twitching at the tone that made his stomach burn hot again, even if he still had to wait to be hard again. “We’re going to have to work on that.” Black eyes rolled back hard, a low moan breezing past pale cum streaked fingertips that simply tapped on his tongue, encouraging and no longer pressing. “Come on then, clean.” George whispered, sounding commanding and erotic and making Sapnap’s fingers flex slightly, daring enough to bring one knee up to grind on the brunet’s cock. 

Sapnap smirked at the surprised and breathy gasp he received, not bothering to look innocent as he slowly, carefully, began sucking and rolling his tongue along the older boy’s fingers, eyes watering as the pressure still made him want to gag even as the weight in his mouth made him want to let his eyes roll back and just… sit there and just  _ feel _ a weight, maybe even George’s c-.  _ That’s a thought for another time. _ He quickly decided, worming his tongue between pressed fingers, pressing it flat along fingertips and shuddering at the ever so slight scraping George did with his fingernails along his tongue, nearly gagging again and forcing himself to breathe through his mouth and let the motion travel through his limbs, including the thigh pressed to the older’s cock, eyes watering again. 

“Do you always have to be such a brat?” George asked curiously, repeating the motion with his fingers and letting out a pleased sigh as he rolled his hips down on a warm thigh, forcing thoughts of fucking them until even warm tanned skin was covered in white streaks away to stare curiously into needy and watery black eyes. “You love praise so much…” He trailed off, fingers swiping warmly across stubbled skin, blinking slowly into inky pools. “You love being a good boy, listening to me and feeling good…” He curled his fingers slowly, gently even, until the tips of his fingernails were pressed thoughtfully to the younger boy’s skin, something that didn’t go unnoticed as a somewhat nervous look entered black eyes that finally had the decency to drop the smug expression. “Yet you always have to brat out and be a little fucking bitch.” He didn’t say it meanly, no venom or heat behind words, stating it as a fact as his fingernails pressed into soft and sensitive flesh with no remorse, careful to keep the boys jaw pried open while pressing his fingers to the back of Sapnap’s throat for a few seconds and pulling them back to rest on a warm and wet tongue, painful grip softening in an instant as well. 

George smirked down at the other, pressing a strangely warm kiss to the other’s nose, feeling harsh breaths ghost over his chin and knuckles, sighing pleasantly over the other’s face, limbs both heavy and light at the sight before him. Knowing he had to take care of the other, that it was his ‘job’, but there was nothing more he wanted to do than that. “I’ll admit,” He started off, eyes still shut as he spoke, focusing on the way Sapnap’s body trembled beneath him, twitched of excitement that only seemed to egg him forward. “I’ve imagined, dreamt even, of the day I would finally have you here. With me,  _ beneath _ me.” Brown eyes, warm and looking light molten chocolate, opened to stare into mesmerized black eyes that stared at him like he hung the moon and stars, even as they were lined with tears from his mean actions.  _ He is going to give me a fucking ego. _ “To see your pretty black eyes stare up at me, near tears… Although with something else in your mouth.” George let out a soft snort, more self directed than at the quiet whine, once again repressed in the younger’s chest, a light sneer accompanying it at the thought of having to work it out again.  _ The day I can get him to scream and beg whenever I want will be a day I have to celebrate. _ “God, but now that I have you here, I don’t really know what to do with you.” 

Black eyes gleamed with interest, wet tongue flicking silently against his fingertips, the muscles in his jaw even relaxing, like an invitation; and who was George to deny such a thing? So he slowly slid his fingers further into the boy’s mouth, watching as lips twitched, feeling muscles and nerves beneath his fingertips tense up again, black eyes that were brimmed with tears slowly filling with them, water beading right at the edges so perfectly that if the younger so much as blinked they would fall down a fair and slightly rounded face. George held it for a few seconds until Sapnap made a low groan, eyes rolling back and tongue pressing his fingers back to let the raven draw in a heaving breath, but still remaining in the George’s grasp. After several long moments, and a soft kiss to the space between dark eyebrows, black eyes reopened, significantly wetter and desperate before flicking at his fingertips again. Now George gave a wry smile, catching the other’s drift. “You trying to practice now so you can take my cock before the week ends, Sappy?” He asked, black eyes glinting with tumultuous emotion for a brief moment before an affirming hum filled the room, warmth spreading from George’s fingers through his body, even tinging fair cheeks a deep pink. He let out a breathy sound, emotion building in his chest until the only way out was through his mouth, languidly pressing his fingertips back in until another groan, less panicked and more deliberate, sounded the other’s limit, only slightly longer this time. “God you are so fucking  _ perfect _ aren’t you Sap?” He mumbled quietly, the desperate whine he got in response despite George resting his fingertips on the boy’s tongue gently making his cock throb against a warm thigh.  _ I’m going to fucking lose it.  _ George thought as he repeated the actions several times until a thin trail of tear marks were clear to see on Sapnap’s flushed face, nearly blotchy while his pink lips were plump and raised. 

“You want to give me an idea, pretty boy?” He finally asked as the younger gagged hard, black eyes racing to meet his and nodding meekly, the fingers that George had to his jaw simply stroking the stubbled skin there once Sapnap showed he was going to stay still and be good. “Go ahead then.” George said with a soft smile, pulling his spit coated fingers out carelessly, a long dribble catching on the raven’s chin and the corner of his lips, adding to blown out black eyes and messy raven hair.  _ God how does he already look so fucked out? _

Sapnap gave a quick cough, swallowing the spit in his mouth as he kept his eyes, watery yet heated, on the brunet. “Fuck me.” He rasped, the moment of pause it took for George to process making him start to curl back slightly, nervousness entering his veins at his directness. Then George let out a loud laugh, leaning back enough to bring their lips together heatedly, teeth pressing against his lips urgently enough to even draw his lips up into a smile, pulling away with a giggle. “Please?” He threw in as George’s hands, one wet and the other dry, traced down his sides, settling on his hips that were careened up enough for his thigh to still be warm under George’s cock. 

“Please?” George teased, dry hand continuing its trek downward, lingering underneath the warm and plump flesh of Sapap’s leg, squeezing briefly but hard enough to make the raven squirm, before looping underneath his knee and thumbing the sensitive skin. “As if you had to ask. I meant before then.”

Sapnap whined low in his throat, eyes shut in embarrassment as the sound was less forced and felt more natural in volume, louder than any sound he had made before coming to George’s.  _ I might have to actually try to be quieter when I go home. _ The thought made him ache so he shoved it away desperately, hands reaching up to loop around the back George’s neck, drawing 

in for a kiss, deep and passionate, sudden to the other who met with similar heat, fingertips racing to curl in brunet locks, touch soft but eager, drawing him in further. Still, before it could drag on for too long he pulled away with a lewd pop that made pale cheeks burn a soft pink and brown eyes dilate. Sapnap licked his lips briefly, reaching deep in his chest for words. “No, now please. I need you George, please.”

He scoffed, fingertips pressing in underneath the younger boy’s knee, pulling it higher and their cocks, one covered and the other still half hard, brushing together. “You’re being awfully impatient, Sapnap.” George chastised lightly, leaning in until he could press their lips together again, hunger burning in his stomach at the slight squirms the younger made, the soft noises that were made into his mouth, noting Sapnap already sounded worn out.  _ We have been going for a while, and he already came once. _ Brown eyes closed appeasingly, pulling away from the kiss with a tender smile. “You’re very lucky, tonight I’ll let you have what you want…” He trailed off, fingertips shifting from the crux of Sapnap’s knee back to his thigh, thumbing across skin that was already raising with goosebumps before digging in hard, pulling the younger closer even as he let out a sharp noise of surprise, “But don't expect me to be so nice all the time, pretty boy.” He finished with a sharp nip to Sapnap’s ear, drinking in the moan, not quite loud but certainly not muffled or being restrained, simply open and there just for George to hear. 

“Thank you George, please please, I-” Sapnap’s grateful babbling was quickly cut off with laughing lips, pressing hard and firm, blissful as teeth nipped hard at his lips to pry them open, as if he wouldn’t willingly, although they both knew half the fun was in the taking. Shivers wracked his body, whining low in his throat as the hand on his thigh and hip let go while George pulled away, cold washing over his body as an unpleasant replacement to the heat and warmth George provided. “Gogy.” He dragged out, shiny black eyes blinking slowly and catching the barest glimpse of a smile, fond and unabashed, across pale features, quickly leaning into the warm palm that cupped his cheek briefly. 

“I’m not going to fuck you with just your spit Sap.” George finally said, gently pulling his hand away to take several steps across the room, ruffling through his closet after tugging his shirt off with ear, slinging it somewhere across the room. A satisfied hum, low and hardly audible, filled George’s chest as he pulled a small bottle of lube from a box in his closet, eyes barely lingering on the other items in the box, saving them for another time when they both had more time and patience. “You wanna be on your stomach or back?” He asked, turning around to let soft brown eyes fall on the still shivering raven who’s expression was hungry and surprisingly wolfish. George’s lips turned up at that, using his free hand to work the button on his jeans, taking both his pants and boxers off in a clean motion as he made his way back to the raven, the distance thankfully small. 

“I want to see you George.” Sapnap answered, voice still rough from the abuse to his throat, swallowing hard as George’s hand glided back to his cheek as the older moved between his legs, shifting to give the older more space between them. 

“Good, I want to see you’re face while I’m fucking you too.” George murmured loud enough to make Sapnap’s cheeks light up a deep shade of pink, warmth blooming in his palm before pulling his hand away with an affectionate swipe. He leaned in, pressing another soft and gentle kiss to willing lips, still debating how sweet he wanted to be with the other, pulling away with a fond smile. “You ready pretty boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a rough few weeks y'all. Moving is tiring, holidays and family are somehow even more so. Its slowing down a bit, but I'm busy unpacking and fixing up the house. I'm going to still try and update weekly, but the uploads will likely be shorter. That being said, this fic will be finished, and I will be writing a followup chapter for Dream Writes Fanfic(Y'all are crazy with the support on that fic, seriously mind boggling), and a lovely commenter left a great idea for George is a Brat(those who follow me on twitter should know I'll be writing a followup- and at this point I can say it will be plot so god help me on that). Quite a few works lined up and I really can't wait to share that with y'all.
> 
> On a seprate note, I am going to be trying to find a way to share/funnel this SMP fic I'm half writing, atleast on twitter if it never makes it here. Its fairly flushed out, but kinda complex and hard to truly line up neatly for a fic, so it might just be a thing I share on twitter when I write things for it. If I ever line it up enough I'll def be posting onto here.
> 
> If y'all wanted to follow me on twitter, for whatever reason or another, my @ is SmutAndSimping, I like to talk and interact timidly because people scare me(in the non cringey way, anxiety is _fun_ )
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading this story, the chapter notes, and dedicating your time to read what I write. Hope everybody had a happy holiday and has a Happy New Years!! <33

**Author's Note:**

> So, theoretically, you could read this in the same universe as Dream Writes Fanfic, but it also doesn't have to be. Maybe Dream is just freaking weird. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it. The next part of this might be out this year, or next year, we'll see where my inspo hits but you can expect it somewhat soon. This concept has been bugging me forever so I wanted to do it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you guys enjoyed it and will like the next part two when it comes out. My next work should be for my **Minecraft Manhunt Smut** series, its gonna be a kinda heavy work but I'll make sure to use appropriate tags. 
> 
> Anyways, feel free to follow me on twitter @ SmutAndSimping. I'm not terribly active so you arent missing much, but figured I would share if anybody really wanted to follow. 
> 
> Thanks again and I'll see you all at the next update next week!! <333


End file.
